knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase One Episode 11: Taking the Night off
''' Main Cast Tumblr o6k5ua3CDC1t0qyojo1 500.jpg|Salem Nicole Bellgrath.jpg|Nicole Bellgrath jessica jones.jpg|Mo Ne Choi (Balam-e) NitraSkye.jpg|Frostbite XDtYvw21JWl9u.gif|'Leon Darby' '''I "I want each of them going in different directions in Gotham, Have no one follow you.. Were taking them back to headquarters." //Sir Yes Sir!// Screamed the squad of TYGER unit's filling inside the truck, Truck A held Gotham's Park supplies within the side. Truck B was blue and read Wayne Corp on the other and last but not least truck C was Gotham's farms. Each truck pulling would've departed different ways within Gotham. Inside these trucks held a squad of soldiers, the most total of 6 had been within the truck with Leon. His caged arm would've been slicked down and coated with Tugen Steel as the outter layers of the collar held small EMP's ports which was shooting inside his arms mainframe causing his programs to shut down. He was able to move his head and look around but other movements were very tiring; if Leon looked around besides the soldiers were dry paint a hard custy blue substance around the paint brush on the side. One of the soldiers would've approached Leon.( https://youtu.be/VpO8DxFrbr8?list=RDJYEky8d8eU4&t=35 ) "Aye look sleepy's head up heheahah." The solider would've brought the heel of his assault riffle into the face of Leon, Leon would've felt the lashful assasult as faintly he could hear the sounds of horns, watching him get hit had caused the other men to laugh at the scene at hand. "So your the big bad Leon huh? You locked up my brother a couple years ago..He's still hadn't come home. The boss promised us once he's done with you we'll get our fun.." These trucks would began to zoom down the Gotham's district. Meanwhile Salem's sport car windows would've been fogged all around from the outside one would think Salem and Frostbite were smoking. But they've would've been sadly mistaken, from the inside steam would began to escape the bodies of Salem and Nitra as they exchanged...Favors""I don't know but I cant say I'm not enjoying it.." Salem would've said drunkenly his hot lips pressing against her cold icy lips creating a bit of steam inside his car. The kiss started slow, timid as if he hadn’t wanted to at first until the pacing of it kicked up… Salem found his eyes closed with their lips colliding with one another. Tilting his head up to keep their lips mashed together with one another. His own head tilting as he’d slowly start prodding his tongue at the between of her lips trying to penetrate it through and if allowed his tongue would’ve entered her mouth in a gentlemanly fashion. Everything would be cool until Salem would've pressed her back into hsi horn which blasted loudly within their area. Nicole walked down the sidewalk with her headphones in and her hoodie pulled up, trying to not bring any attention to herself. Her dark hair would fall around her face, trying to conceal the scars that riddled her skin. She had just been out shopping with the little money she had, only buying a few cups of instant noodles and a bottle of water. Days were tough, but she was managing the best she could. As she was about to cross the street in front of a parked car, the horn would promptly blare in her face causing her to jump. As she did a bolt of electricity would shoot from her fingers, hitting a near by trash can causing it to jump two feet then crash down, causing even more racket. "Fuck.." She stared at the car in horror, hoping that whoever was in there hadn't seen what had just happened. As she stared she would notice the condition of the windows;they had been far too fogged up for anyone to see anything. After a momentary sigh of relief, she quickly tried to leave. She sees a hand grip her ankle from the shadows and can barely react before a charged volt rocks her nerves and sends her mind into a slow darkness. Just before the quiet envelops her she feels the dull impact of her back against the wall. John’s eyes go wide as his backup is being destroyed then as Mo Ne’s body is ripped from his grasp. He also is barely able to recognize what’s happening when the jolt runs through his head. He hits the ground stiff, dropping like a sack of potatoes, his vision clears for only an instant, allowing him to see Mo’s limp form. He reaches his hand out weakly before the foot comes down on his head, as if he wasn’t already lost to the world. -Later- Officer John Kim feels warmth and heaviness all at once then suddenly a freezing cold and the wetness and metallic scent of his own blood. His limbs are heavy, so are his eyelids. He jumps, sitting up far too quickly and opening his eyes, realizing what had happened. Immediately regretting it, he brings up his arms and covers his face, a strong pain wracking his brain. After a few moments, he drops his arms, looking at his once white sleeves that are covered in dried blood. He touched a finger to his nose then the side of his head. Yes human’s were a little tougher than they looked but he would definitely be feeling that for a while. The room he was in was low lit by a single flourescent light in the ceiling. He stared up at it, only one thought on his mind. “Where the fuck is Balam?" PixelSiren Frostbite would have let out a sigh of relief after she climaxed, sliding away from Salem a moment after she caught up with her senses. She was still pretty high from the pill she'd taken, but she was sure she could see a young woman passing by their car through the fogged windows, her enhanced sight picking up on a shadowed movement, hoping that Nitra and Salem's endeavor hadn't been seen. Shortly after, a loud crash came to follow, a few trash cans having flew a couple feet in the air and landed promptly on the concrete near the car. "What the hell?" Nitra spoke breezily as she caught her breath. "Was someone watching us?" She looked alarmed, her cloudy blue orbs widening as her frosted brows arched. She rubbed fog off the passenger window as she peered outside, seeing a darkly clothed woman a few yards away from the car, attempting to leave them in peace. She flung open the car door, seemingly shameless. "What the hell are you doing kicking around trash cans?" Nitra hadn't seen that they'd actually been struck with lightning from the woman. The masked man if anybody would have noticed the foggy car it would be the guy who was stalking Salem and Frostbite in the first place. c''ontinuesly making moves that shaped the choas that embrace gotham. However if it wasn't him there were a list of villians with capabilites that far surpassed his own and while he was the first to make major destruction he knew someone would come to twist the city even more than he alone could. The masked man noticed the hoodied girl when the horn went off but dismissed her presence mainly thinking no more of her then a troubled teen. His body's expression seemed to relax but the minute she went the trash can flying with an ability similar to his she caught his attention again. He had a tough decision to make pursue the girl or stay and deal with the Al Gul boy once and for all. In that moment four other guys with mask and outfits similar to the masked man's appeared next to him on the rooftop. You could tell which one was the masked man based off the height difference because he towarded over the others. The masked man with his voice apparently being changed lie before addressed then men. “ Your late fools if you look down to your right you will notice someone moving rather quickly down the sidewalk trying to get away from this area, i'm going to pursue them you on the other hand will deal with this man.: The masked men all nodded to each other not exchanging words at that point and all jumped from the roof. The new four landed next to the car Al Gul and Frostbite was posted up in and each stepped back then cam forward with kicks that put dents in each side that was kicked. They were just trying to get his attention at this point and was planning to kill them once they came out making a formation of four around the car after hitting it. The original masked man jolt turned into pure eletricity and went after the girl and ultimately caught up with her with ease before stopping in front of her half transformed. ' ''II Just as Frostbite slid from Salem's grasp and began to hear and sense someone watching them Salem would've attempted to grab on to Frostbite's hand to stop her from leaving. "It's Gotham..Freak's watch us all the time." He would've said as his mouth had formed into a wide smirk, just as he began to play it off Salem senses would soon pick up as downed his window soon after they'd became defogged. Salem eyes would've glared at the four figures who surrounded his car; Salem was about to step up till he noticed their mask it remained him of Jolt. "It can't be.." His drunkenness would soon fade as he caught on to what was going on.. It was an ambush! "Dont leave the car!" Salem would've shouted towards Frost who opened her door with his quick thinking Salem attempted to grab on to Nitra gun which had been in her purse and aim it towards one of the masked men. *BOOOOM* Loud's shouts would began to fire as Salem began to release his shots with his hand shooting Salem would've stomped on the gas. His sports car roaring through the streets of Gotham as it took off Salem's door on Nitra side would get crushed by a power pole as Salem attempted to flee the scene. Soon enough Salem's car would ram into a Wayne's corp truck, the sport's car force would've tipped the entire truck on it's back wires from the power pole would soon fall sparking around the truck. Salem's head would hit the steering wheel knocking him out in contact his body going limb from such force blood slowly leaking from his head. ~Meanwhile~ "I cant wait to kill you Leon.. You see TYGER un-*Booooom*" Out of nowhere a sudden force would slam into the truck Leon had been captured within the power line wires would've cut off the EMP lines connected to Leon. The crash alone would've killed the entire unit within the truck as Leon body would be still inside the wires begun to spark heavily causing a ring of fire to surround the Sport' car and truck. PixelSiren Her light blue hair was down and she would have slipped back on her white leggings as well as the Ray Bans on her face to hide her cloudy light blue vortex orbs, even though it was night. She quickly threw on her grey hooded shrug over her light blue tank top, and laced up her matching converse as she was about to step out on to the pavement to go after the female, but before she could, Salem alerted her not to leave the car, and the door was closed promptly. A group of men began kicking at the car. "Uhh, what's going on?" Another had gone after the female in dark clothing, who she'd originally intended to confront, landing in front of her with an electric wave of energy. She was still a bit high from the pill she'd taken just hours ago as the group of men surrounded her and Salem, they seemed threatening as Salem grabbed her pistol without consent to fire at them as they spend off. Balls of ice would have been formed in the palms of her hands as her light blue orbs would be fully illuminated as she'd been prepared to fight. "Who were they, and what do they want?" She would demand, as they drove, having no further plans of being captured. She was sick of being so misunderstood, and even with her new disguise, somehow these guys had caught up to her, whoever they were. Nicole halted in her tracks seeing the man appear suddenly before her, "What the hell?!" She'd fall back, landing on the ground hard. Her eyes would trace over him quickly, "I don't understand, I didn't do anything. Please, don't hurt me." Her face filled with worry and fear, it wasn't everyday that a man made of electricity just randomly appeared before you. Her heart rate began to rise, and with it small sparks would begin to jump around her body. Her eyes would begin to light up a shiny copper colour. 'Why me? Why is this happening..?' The electricity around her started to become slightly more violent, but not too much to be threatening. III Keru: |LD| - When Leon flew out of the back of the truck and all of the wires connected to his body to not only keep him restrained but his diagnostics systems were released. His systems immediately fired back online and he flipped and fell onto both of his knees. Quickly standing up he looked around and saw Jolt off to the right. Then pulling out his experimental rail gun from his back, he aimed and pulled the trigger. The super charged bullet aiming to crash right through his head and end his miserable life. "Hasta luego, puto" - |LD| Katon: The masked man was shot in the head and killed in that moment his brains covered the ground next to the girl. Unfortunately he meant no I'll will but his sins caught up to him in the worse way possible. However while on the other side of town Kendrick was ordering a cheese burger from Wendy’s with a large fry and a drink. He was accompanied by James and Kenya who were concerned about Dr.Knight being out in public, Kendrick could tell. “ Relax you two everything will be fine and we have to talk about a new training section in the lab to test and improve not only my superhuman abilities but also every member of the new team. “ PixelSiren: "Who were they, and what do they want?" She would demand, as they drove, having no further plans of being captured. Just as she had said that they got into an accident, Salem was knocked out, and Nitra had been flung out the windshield on impact, her body landing on the street not far from Salem. She was left being chased by these goons as Salem lay unconscious. She quickly scooped him up with ease, and flung him across her shoulders, ice surfing was faster than his car had been anyways. Frostbite would look over her shoulder to check and see if they were still being chased down, and as she did she would bump into a mechanical...man? Hitting into him with a loud thud, it sent Salem flying off her shoulders, several feet into the air until he came in contact with the street. Frostbite groaned as she came to her senses and got to her feet. "What the...?" She briefly glanced at the man she'd just fucked, laying unconscious in the street, then rubbed her head as she stood before the cyborg like man. After the crash Salem head would've been leaning on the steering wheel, he had been seeing black spots all around his body feeling numb from the sensation of the accident. His body continued to pour out steam uncontrollable from his body it happens when his body is under a lot of stress he begans to gas. "Uh..*Coughs*" He could barley think there was no way he was walking away from the car; it wasn't until he felt the coldness Nitra. She had been attempting to pull him along placing her over his shoulders, being hurt in this condition their was no fighitng. Salem Chi just contiued to pour out of him, then just then Frost would bump into Leon causing her to lose grip of Salem who had now beeng falling his body hitting hard aganist the pavement his body now rolling into the center of the street. Thank Gotham Salem's car crash had stopped traffic or he would've been road kill. Just in that moment in Salem's mind a dark figure would appear and pick up Salem's body from the street. Salem eyes would faintly glare across his sensei, "Ro-W-Rowan?" Salem would've said weakly he would've reached out towards the semi masked figure his green eyes is what kept Salem calm. He would've landed with Salem across on top of a building not to far from the last location; Salem head on his knee as he unmasked himself Rowan would've grasp Salem hand as he whispered. "The League stays true.." These words confused Salem as he soon drifted off into a deep sleep.//Meanwhile// Just as Leon would've killed Jolt the massive bodies of TYGER corp would've been laying around him. Just ahead one of the unit men held a radio on their side it was still usable if one would attempt to use it. The sounds of other Unit's speaking in some sort of Military code. "Alpha! Were are you Alpha!" Elsewhere~ The truck that held Mo and her friend had been traveling up towards Gotham bay near the old GCPD base, upon route one of the men would aim his gun towards the Lawyers head. "So your the one attempting to sue Star labs? Yeah I know about it.. You little wanna be heroes isn't slick. You cant hide nothing from us were a Ghost story honey.." He would've said lowering his weapon sitting on the create as he pulled out his own radio in hopes to contact the other drivers. IV PixelSiren: "Fuck." Nitra would mutter the Earth obscenity under her breath as her light blue orbs would stare at the mechanical man. She would open her mouth to speak to him, but no words came out as her cloudy orbs glanced briefly at Salem who seemed to be in a dazed state. She turned back to the robotic man, ruffling her light blue hair and feeling a headache coming on, but before she could introduce herself, she wanted to make sure Salem was alright. "Sorry for crashing into you like that, if you'll excuse me." She would say to him before going over to Salem to help him to his feet. She extended an ice cold hand and if he would have accepted it she would have yanked him up to a standing position if he was able. She always seemed to forget how weak humans were compared to her race. She was treating him like a fellow Frost warrior during a spar. Horror struck, Nicole just sat and stared as the random man fell in front of her. Blood spatter everywhere. "What the fuck?!" She would yell loudly, today was getting stranger and stranger. She got up and began to run away, not wanting to be around any of the madness anymore. First the car, then the trashcans, and now a guy's brains getting blown to bits before her very eyes. Nothing was making sense and she didn't want to even try to decipher any of it either. 'I just wanted to get some food, is that too much to ask for anymore?' Her thoughts were loudly booming in her head. The moment she opened her eyes she was in pain, her shoulder and side were on fire, her hand going to the pain immediately. Pulling her head back she sighed, of course she was fucking bleeding. She just let her arm lie there lamely and glared to the man. Once he sat again she rolled her eyes then focused. When nothing happened she wriggled to sit up, reaching to the device around her neck. "Chokers are so my style but this one doesn't do anything for my face..." Just her luck, got her ass kidnapped. She looked around but couldn't see John. The space they were in looked far too small for the size of the truck so she assumed they had separated the cop and the lawyer. "How about you lower your own sentence and let me go. Im sure the judge will only give you the lethal injection after 2 hours instead of immediately." She gave him a sweet smile and tilted her head. Yes she was being sassy, but she needed time to think if something. In her condition she could still utilise her fighting skill since she used kicks majorly but her wind powers were useless if she couldn't break the power dampener. Just then she sat up a little straighter. "Where is Leon Darby!?" V As Frost bite slowly got Salem up the wounded Prince would stagger to his feat damn did this girl have no respect for the wounded he thought now leaning up against a parked car. His eyes would countine to see spots until he felt his eyes were playing tricks on him as he looked down below his feet had been the dried up blood of the masked man. "Noo way..Who got the pleasure of taking this asshole out?" He thought before now looking over to .."Leon?" Salem would've said weakly could it be? Did he just come from that Wayne corp truck Salem questioned what was Leon doing in there? The only good news was that it seemed he got a cool upgrade like some retro RObo cop looking mother fucker. "Yo *Coughs* Leon.." Salem would push away from the car stepping on jolts dead body as he made his way over to Leon as he noticed the dead bodies of the TYGER corp unit, looking over to the radio hearing their code. They spoke of other trucks roaming the streets of Gotham could those rucks be holding other innocent lives? Salem couldn't sit here and find out as he was about to move to his car he would've asked. "What's going on?" He would've asked he was grateful for the save but not to grateful for the big mess that happened, then the sounds of a female attempting to flee the scene would soon catch Salem's attention as he would've pulled out the same pistol he used on Jolts men and point it towards her weakly. "Freeze right were you are!" /?Damn I sound like GCPD// She was the girl from earlier watching him and Frostbite, but what was her angle was she connected in this in anyway? When he felt his arm getting a bit weak to hold the gun he would've told Frostbite to watch her as he slowly would've stepped towards his crashed car. He needed to suit up if he was going to help out. Nicole froze, putting her hands in the air immediately. "I didn't do anything, I swear.." She refused to turn around and face the madness going on behind her. She knew that Gotham was a hell of a place to be but she didn't ever think she'd be in the middle of it all. Sparks began to flow around her and she couldn't stop them, she was far too terrified to do anything. 'Why me?' She began to repeat to herself, over and over again. 'Maybe I'm just dreaming, a nightmare would be awesome right now.' But she knew far too well that this wasn't any sort of dream. Nitra had cleverly tucked her hero suit in a bag in the back of Salem's car, which was now a wreck on the street. She would slip away momentarily, and come back out, suited up and sword in hand, prepared to fight whatever threat there was to come. Her aura of frost flared up, and she let her powers become untamed. Ice particles danced at her fingertips while her light blue orbs became illuminated. She heard Salem tell her to keep an eyes on the girl, and while the area seemed clear of threats, she would briefly glance around to see that it was just them and the robotic man she'd smacked into earlier. Her eyes regained their normal hue, and her body temperature no longer emitted an aura of frost. She approached the girl, who seemed pretty banged up as well. "I'm Frostbite." She extended a hand. Those guys won't be after you anymore if you stick with me. She looked over to see that Salem was up and back on his feet. When Nicole didn't pull any red flags Salem would've lowered his gun in relief he thought she was another crazy, soon enough loud sirens could be heard from the distance. "Great Cops.." He would've noticed how Frostbite was dressed and shake his head she had to move she couldn't be here when they showed up; Salem on the other hand didn't really have a choice. His car had been damaged and there was no way he was going to leave his car for pick up. "Nitra..You should get out of here, we'll meet up later here take this." Digging in his pocket Salem had handed Nitra his cell phone for her to use "I'll call you..Now get!" If she would've listened and left Nicole and Salem to the scene Salem eyes would soon fall to Leon as he wondered what was his plan "What are you going to do? Are you ready for the public eye because in 5 min your about to be on every news paper in Gotham. I hope your good with pictures." Salem had said jokling now moving over to Bell pulling his hand out in front of her "Names Salem, there a few things we need to talk about. You mind keeping the frost lady from your statement? It would be better for both of us if you do" Salem would've kept her and Leon company until the cops arrived-Fades to black- Nitra had picked up on the sirens even before Salem with her enhanced senses. She would have accepted the cell phone with a nod at Salem, planning on evading the scene as quickly as possible. "Nice meeting you both!" She shouted over to the cyber man and the girl, as she prepared to take off ice surfing. As she did, the ice would melt away in it's path with her as she faded into the night over several rooftops. (End). Nicole looked at both Frostbite and Salem, "Hi, and okay.. Please excuse me if I sound nerved out. A lot just happened." Her brows were furrowed as she spoke in a quiet tone. She began to hear the police sirens and sighed, 'My night isn't ending anytime soon,' she kept quiet, thinking to herself as Salem spoke to her. Her eyes would revert back to their dark blue colour, while she stood with Salem. After Nitra left she shook her head again and pulled her hood back up, trying to cover her face. She was still frightened, but wasn't showing it in her body language anymore. "Just tell me the gist of what to say and I'll cover my own ass.." (End) Listen & Read |LD|- After killing his arch nemesis, Leon froze. Up to this point it was his only real goal, so seeing his brains splattered against the concrete it was like a final moment of relief to know his nightmare had thoroughly be ended. This peace would be short lived, A woman would crash right into him and immediately hit the floor. He felt a breeze of much colder air wash over his parts as they began to stiffen just slightly. Leon just, he couldn’t begin to describe the feeling in his chest. But when he heard the familiar voice of Salem weakly behind him and the same time the ringing of the radio of a TYGER unit mentioning the other truck his mind was sparked back to life. Leon walked over and gripped the radio, using his internal diagnostics system to track the location of the output radio that was ringing into this one. It’d only take a few seconds and afterwards using a tele-communicator in his head he called for 911 for Salem. Leon met eyes with everyone at the scene and simply said. “I’m sorry, I’ll explain another time.” His eyes closed for a second and then an automaton voice chimed through this time, obviously not being of his own fruition. “Initiating Berserker Combat Sequence.” Then simply bending his legs he would take off to the races, in 10 seconds easily reaching 60 miles per hour as he took off and disappeared into the streets of Gotham. Using his information and locator to find the truck and to find the people who had successfully set him free from his wired prison. “No longer will others have to suffer. I have the strength now to kill 20 men. What is a truck going to do to stop me?” As he ran through the open streets for a while following the tail of the truck, blowing past many other normal cars and people attempting to pull out their phones to record him as he ran. It wasn’t often you saw something like this happen. Block after wretched block, he was getting closer and closer. But his patience was wearing thin, “These bastards are slippery and their drivers are good I’ll give them that. But unless they can fly. They aren’t getting away.” Using abet of the power allocated to the Icarus Landing System integrated into his body he began to boost his feet even faster. Maximizing his speed to now a ridiculous 70 miles per hour and with the work of his enhanced optic nerves and incredible body he leapt. Slid and ran over any obstacle in his path until he turned a corner and was on the exact block of the SWAT vehicle which was holding Mo and John. Leon wanted to keep the element of surprise so he continued to run in a straight line until he reached the vehicle. - |LD| '-End-' Category:Gotham Chronicle's 1